Los reyes de Hogwarts
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Ellos deberían ser rivales. No obstante, lejos de competir por ser el Rey de Hogwarts, continúan tan amigos como siempre, charlando en las esquinas, lejos de ojos que ansían verlos luchar. Y es por eso, por lo que son dos los Reyes de Hogwarts, no uno.


Y otra viñeta más para san_drabbletin, esta vez para laura_sommeils, como ya sabéis, ADORO a Oliver Wood y Cedric Diggory y se me hizo irresistible no escribir nada sobre ellos. Así que aquí está, espero que os guste :)

Nota: **NO** es slash.

* * *

**LOS REYES DE HOGWARTS**

**_Pandora Lover_**

En Hogwarts hay varios tipos de alumnos, pero sobre todo, se diferencian en dos grupos: los que van a ser recordados por siempre, y los que no. Ellos son los reyes de Hogwarts, los ejemplos a seguir, los luchadores, los valientes, aquellos que están destinados a animar al prójimo. Ellos son los dos alumnos que serán recordados por siempre, aunque curiosamente, ninguno de ellos lo pretendía. No son como aquellas personas que buscan la fama, el recuerdo, no, ellos son humildes, trabajadores, audaces y con un corazón lleno de valentía y coraje. Sólo son dos prefectos, dos capitanes del equipo de quidditch de sus respectivas casas, dos alumnos más.

Ellos _deberían_ ser rivales.

Hufflepuff adora a Cedric Diggory. Aquel humilde alumno al que todos acuden cuando necesitan ayuda, consejo u opinión, un alumno de mente fuerte y brillante, de cuerpo musculoso y preparado, dotado de una humildad y compasión insuperables. Podría decirse que es el hermano mayor de todos esos Hufflepuff que llegan a su casa con las manos temblorosas y los ojos muy abiertos, dejándose embriagar por el castillo, él siempre está allí, presentándose, haciendo amigos, aportando seguridad a aquellos alumnos de primer año que han tenido la suerte de formar parte de su casa, su vida.

Gryffindor adora a Oliver Wood. Es irremediable, inevitable, su singular carácter y visible astucia y constancia lo hacen ser irresistible a los ojos de todos los Gryffindor, grandes y pequeños, sin excepción. Trabajador como él sólo, valiente como pocos, Oliver tiende la mano a cualquiera que lo necesite con un respeto sobrecogedor, algo reservado, pero muy a amigo de sus amigos. Resultaría insultante no recordar aquella vez que socorrió a Lee Jordan cuando había sido castigado por Snape injustamente, se entregó al máximo, como con todo lo que le rodea, se involucró hasta terminar él también salpicado, hasta que finalmente Lee quedó absuelto del castigo, pero logró que Snape le tuviera manía desde entonces.

Tal vez dé la impresión de que no son compatibles, pero son más sus semejanzas que sus diferencias. Ambos perfeccionistas hasta límites insospechados; audaces y con una valentía digna de admirar; perfeccionistas hasta tal punto de rozar la paranoia; cabezotas como pocos, entregados a sus casas como nadie.

Es cierto que a penas se dirigen la mirada entre pasillos, que a penas hablan o mantienen algún tipo de contacto. Pero quizá sea porque es lo que se espera de ellos, se espera la competencia por saber quién será el mejor, por decidir qué casa posee al mejor prefecto, el mejor equipo de quidditch. Pero ni Oliver es tan entregado en cuanto a las casas a las que pertenecen ni Cedric es tan obsesivo con el quidditch. De modo que, cuando Hufflepuff gana la Copa de la Casa, Oliver es el primero en aplaudir y observar con ojos de aprobación la alegría de Cedric; y cuando Gryffindor se hace con la Copa de Quidditch, Cedric saca una sonrisa de reconocimiento dedicada a Oliver.

Sus casas tratan de elegir quién es el rey de Hogwarts, ansían verlos competir por ese puesto, ignorantes de que para ellos ser recordados no es realmente importante. De hecho, ni siquiera competir por la Copa de Qudditch es tan importante para Oliver, ni ganar la Copa de la Casa para Cedric, porque, en realidad, lo único que les importa son los valores, _la amistad_.

Y aunque todos traten de verlos como rivales, ellos continúan charlando amigablemente por las esquinas, lejos de aquellos ojos que se llevarían una mano a la boca sólo por verles sonreír juntos; ellos se pegan disimuladas palmaditas en la espalda cuando el otro logra sus propósitos; ellos ríen comentando las jugadas del partido de quidditch que acaban de jugar o presenciar; se cuentan anécdotas sobre sus casas, y en ocasiones, sobre otras.

Porque ellos han aprendido la mejor lección que Hogwarts puede impartir: no importa a qué casa pertenezcas, no importan las rivalidades a las que están sometidas las casas. Porque cuando la humildad de Hufflepuff, la ambición de Slytherin, la valentía de Gryffindor y la astucia de Ravenclaw se fusionan, entonces todo tiene sentido, la Escuela tiene sentido.

Y es por eso, y no por otra cosa, por lo que hay dos reyes de Hogwarts, por lo que Cedric Diggory y Oliver Wood serán recordados por siempre.

* * *

Amigos a escondidas, me encanta :)

Espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis, comentad aunque sólo sea para echar escupitajos ;)

Un beso!


End file.
